Dreamcatcher
by blarglemuffin
Summary: Makorra oneshot. Mako can't sleep. He's always had trouble sleeping since before he can remember. He goes to check on Korra. Takes place sometime after episode 9, alternate events to episode 10. Fluffity fluffy fluff smut xD and just a dash of angst.


**Dreamcatcher**

A Makorra oneshot

I realize this is rather lengthy and this is my first time writing smut so bear with me I took some creative freedom as it doesn't exactly follow plot but it was an idea I've had floating around my head so I felt like writing it. Please feel free to correct any of my interpretations about dreamcatchers.

Takes place sometime after episode 9, alternate series of events than the ones that preceded in episode 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. These beautiful characters belong to Bryke.

* * *

It was calm and still all around Air Temple Island. The air was quiet and peaceful for the first time in a long while, even for the usually peaceable island. The bed that Mako lay in was soft. But despite the tranquil setting and the comfortable mattress, Mako could not find solace. He tossed and turned, struggling to keep his eyes closed. And it wasn't the loud snoring coming from his brother in the bed next to his. In fact, this night is much like many other nights the firebender has had since living in the streets as a boy.

Mako constantly worried. He had many anxieties that had kept him up most nights. Whether it about his brother's safety or where their next meal would come from, Mako was in an endless cycle of worriment. Even when they finally had a place to stay in the Pro-bending Arena's attic, Mako often worried about being able to earn their keep and be an asset to the Pro-bending establishment. But now that they were staying at the Air Temple, Mako didn't worry much about these things anymore. Instead, they seemed to be replaced by a whole new set of anxieties. Like, would they even be able to escape their next equalist attack? Or would they be able to stop Amon before every benders' bending has been taken away, including their own?

Republic City was now at war with itself and it caused Mako even greater stress than before. It was the cause of many nightmares that Mako had. That is, if he ever did get to sleep. Eventually, he wouldn't go to sleep for fear of having these nightmares. More common amongst these nightmares were ones of Korra being beaten and broken by Amon and his chiblockers. Mako had woken up not very long ago from one he had of Amon swiftly taking her down, taking her bending away and eventually started to kill her. But before it escalated to this horror, Mako had bolted upright in a cold sweat, his breathing labored and then clutched his head in his hands. Mako had never felt so helpless before. It was like he was right there, powerless to stop anything that was happening to her.

But these things barely scratched the surface. Ever since that fateful night, finding Korra on Naga's back after her encounter with Tarrlok only a week ago, that's what really rattled Mako way down in his core. Mako had felt the wrath of Tarrlok's bloodbending firsthand. He can't even imagine what Korra must have suffered in the time between her kidnapping and her escape. He could have been torturing her and he never would have known. The cuts on her face and arms were enough to send Mako into a fit of rage, wanting nothing but to take everything out on the man that hurt his best friend.

But friendship wasn't the reason that gave him the drive to go to such lengths to rescue her. Oh no. The others around him knew, though. Especially one raven-haired heiress. Asami could see the signs ever since that night when she saw the look Mako had given Korra when she glanced in her rear view mirror. And his actions during their search for their kidnapped friend did nothing but affirm his feelings. After the ordeal, Asami approached Mako. She didn't so much say she wanted to break up, but rather said she was going to leave the Island. But Mako understood what she meant. He knew they were drifting apart and that they no longer seemed to share anything special with one another. The last thing Asami said before she left was, "Take good care of her. She needs you more than anyone." All Mako could do was nod a silent "thank you" to her, remembering being in the same situation just weeks before, Asami and Korra's roles reversed. Mako did care for Asami, but he and she both knew he didn't feel for her the way he did for Korra.

Asami is nice, pretty, smart. She knew how to fight and defend herself and she's an expert driver. She is every guy's dream girl. Perfect in almost every way. But maybe perfect isn't what Mako wanted. Although, there was one thing that Asami did lack. He didn't know quite what it was, but it was something that Korra had. It drew him in like buzzard wasps to honey. But, despite no longer being in a relationship and his strong feelings for her, he kept his distance. He feared that Amon would find out about their feelings for one another and find any way to use it against them. And he couldn't bear to lose her again.

So Mako lay there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind swimming from thought to thought. It was making him so worked up that he couldn't just lie there anymore. He sat up and swung his legs over to the side of his bed rubbing his temples. He looked over at Bolin on the other side of the room, fast asleep and still snoring loudly. A small smile quirked at the edges of Mako's lips, once again taking comfort in the fact that his brother was safe, sound and contented. With a sigh, Mako stood up and went for the door to their room. He needed some fresh air that their open window didn't provide enough of. But more than anything, he wanted to sneak off to the other side of the Island to check on Korra like he had been doing every night this past week.

Pulling on his jacket and scarf, he slipped out of the bedroom door quietly, making his way down the stairs and out of the building. The nights on the island were quite cold, especially during the ending weeks of winter. Mako pulled his scarf up to shield his face from the prickling wind. He cautiously made his way across the Island, watching for the White Lotus sentries that took guard around the premises. When none were found, Mako slowly made his way into the foliage just behind the girls' quarters. As he made his way closer to the back of the building, his destination just ahead, he was stopped short when he saw a couple of guards just below the back window where Korra's room resided and the usual place where Mako would sneak in. The guards were usually posted out front but must be taking extra precautions given the higher level of danger of the impending battle being launched by the equalists.

Mako silently cursed to himself and began to look for another way in. He traveled further down the length of the wooded patch towards the front and found an open window just below a perfectly reachable awning from a large protruding tree branch. But he had to be careful of the guards not very far away that were posted right by the front entrance. Mako eased his way up into the tree and carefully pulled himself onto the overhanging branch. He stealthily made his way across the branch and as quietly as he could, hopped onto the awning, reached down and swung himself into the open window, the room, luckily, not occupied.

Light on his feet, Mako swiftly made his way to the door and slid it open quietly and languidly, peeking his head out to check if the coast was clear, no guards or acolytes in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mako stepped out and found his way to Korra's bedroom door. Just as he did with the other door, he entered Korra's room as soundlessly as possible and closed it quickly behind him.

She grumbled softly as she slept, facing the wall. Mako made his way to her bedside and crouched beside her. The experience she went through took a lot out of her so she rested a lot in between healing sessions with Republic City's best healers. They wouldn't allow him to come in and see her during the days, so he took the time while he was awake in the middle of the night to check on her. It soon became routine for Mako, coming in and sitting beside her while she slept, sleep often taking him as well, but not for very long. He had to leave before he got caught by either her or Tenzin, not wanting to suffer whatever consequences either of them may unleash. So for now, he just sat and watched her sleep. She would often stir in her sleep, sometimes whining or thrashing from a nightmare she was having and Mako would do his best to sooth her without waking her up. It was something that came so naturally to Mako, to care for the people close to him. All the years he had watched over and taken care of Bolin created that quality in him. Now whenever someone was in need, he always got the overwhelming sense to constantly be there for them.

She turned herself over in her bed now facing him. He smiled at her sleeping form, laying on her side and hugging her pillow close to her face. She looked so serene, so happy. Different from her usual fit she would have from her nightmares. It put his heart slightly at ease seeing her sleep so calmly. Then Mako couldn't help but stare at her face, his eyes hell bent on taking in every detail of her visage. The way her mocha skin seemed to shine in the moonlight coming in from the open window made her features even more breathtaking. If he had the time, he could probably count every one of her voluminous eyelashes splayed under her closed eyelids. His eyes made their way down the rest of her face, from her thin nose and her soft cheeks to her strong but sleek jawline, her lips…

And just as his eyes crossed them she spoke. "Mako…" she mumbled in her sleep. Surprised, Mako glanced to her eyes then back to her lips, his face heating up. Could she have been dreaming about him? And just like that, his gaze was paralyzed, stuck on her lips, which puckered slightly. It brought Mako back to the moment of their first kiss before their Pro-bending semifinal. He could practically feel her warm, soft lips on his. And then it was like Mako couldn't help himself. He started to lean in closer, his eyes still fixed on her lips. Closer and closer.

Until he saw something glinting in the corner of his eye. Broken out of his reverie, Mako turned his head toward the source of the glint to find an object he had never seen before. Not in his entire life or any of the previous nights when visiting her room. Hung up on the wall above Korra's bed was a small hoop with thin stem strands interwoven in a web-like structure within it and hanging off the sides and bottom of it were 3 feathers. It must have been something from the Water Tribe because it looked very reminiscent of the décor he had seen from Narook's Noodle shop that Bolin often went.

He leaned further toward it and stared at the mysterious object a while longer and noticed a small bead woven into the web which must have been where the glint came from. He noticed something strange, though. The moonlight shining in from the window was not angled in the hoop's direction. It was actually shadowed-over where it resided on the wall. As Mako kept staring at it, all these questions floating around his mind, Korra stirred slightly next to him.

Just as her eyes started to flutter open, Mako registering her movement, turned his head towards her and she looked at him with half-asleep eyes. "Mako…?" she mumbled sleepily. His breath caught in his throat as she slowly opened her eyes wider, realizing she was no longer dreaming. She sat up quickly, scurrying into the back corner of her bed. Then she pulled her blanket over her, more out of sheer embarrassment as her cheeks took a rosy hue. "W-what are you doing in here?" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Mako was taken aback as well by her sudden startledness, half expecting her to unleash a barrage of bending on him. He brought his arm up slightly to shield himself but no fire blasts, water whips or giant boulders came. He lowered his arm and tried to find words to explain himself. "I just…came here to check on you," the words seemed to come out of his mouth more easily than how he heard them in his mind. "I've been so worried about you…They never let me come and see you during the day so I've been coming here every night to make sure you're safe." It took a moment until Mako really thought about what he had just said. His cheeks grew warm and his eyes widened in embarrassment. "Uh...I mean…I just…" Mako swallowed hard and scratched the back of his neck, "I just want to know that you're ok…"

Korra's tense muscles relaxed a bit, embarrassment still etched in her features and staring at the flustered firebender, her cheeks becoming redder from what he said. Then her expression changed to one of disdain. "And what exactly does Asami think about all this?" she asked with a small pout.

"Well, actually…" Mako began, noticing the distaste in her voice, "I wouldn't know…She left the island. We're…not together anymore." He tried to give Korra a reassuring look as she looked back at him, her eyes both shocked and confused.

"W-When?"

"After we brought you back…"

"Oh…" She didn't feel like pressing the matter much more and the teens just sat there quietly, the immense awkwardness hung in the air between them for what seemed like hours. Korra, deciding to break the silence, just said whatever came to her mind. "So…What were you looking at over here?" she asked as she turned to look over her shoulder at the wall.

"Oh," Mako slightly eased. "I was looking at that thing you have hanging over your bed." he gestured, pointing a finger at the hoop among other things she had hanging on the wall, other keepsakes from her home. Korra's eyes followed.

"Oh, this?" Korra said still looking up at it. "It's a dreamcatcher."

"Hm…" Mako mumbled, intrigued. He paused for a bit then continued. "I've never heard of it. We don't have any here in the city."

"Doesn't surprise me. Not many places here seem keen on carrying any Water Tribe trinkets. They're not objects of much interest to most people here."

"What exactly does it do?" Mako asked as he carefully made his way over to the edge of her bed, looking to Korra's eyes to tell him it was ok to sit there, which she obliged.

As he sat, she glanced back up to the dreamcatcher and began to explain. "Well, since they started being made by my people, they've been used to help children to sleep. It's said that dreams will be filtered through the web and the nightmares are caught in the beads woven in," she paused as she reached up to stroke the feather on the bottom of the hoop, "while the good dreams stream down the feathers and down to the child sleeping beneath it." She looked back at Mako and gave him the smallest but most sincere smile.

"Huh…," was all Mako could mutter looking back up at the hoop, eyes weaving to different strands of the web down to the feathers and finally back to Korra. Returning her smile with a slight sheepish one which then changed to small crooked smile as words finally came back to him. "Well if it's for children, how come _you_ have one?" he asked jokingly.

She gave him her infamous pout and crossed her arms in mock hurt. "Oh haha. You think you're _so_ funny, don't you, Cool Guy?" she retorted, smirking back at him. Korra knew Mako was just being sarcastic, he wasn't really trying to call her childish. It was actually something Korra liked about Mako. He didn't treat her like the Avatar, like a more powerful and superior being. He treated her like Korra, the rowdy, tough, stubborn girl who would stop at nothing to prove she was right. They laughed, their joking all in good fun, like nothing had ever changed between them.

They smirked at one another for a moment until Korra continued to explain, "Usually they are blessed by healers to ensure pleasant dreams. Back when they were first being made without healing, it was told that when the sun rose and shone on the beads, the nightmares trapped within would evaporate, burned away from the light. Now, when blessed, the nightmares are soothed readily away by the healing remedy" She unhooked the dreamcatcher off the wall holding it in her palm and began to run her fingers over the strings and feathers. The sincere tone and look on her face returned as she began to speak again. "My mother always made them for me by hand and blessed them herself with her healing." She gazed admiringly at the handywork of the dreamcatcher.

Mako couldn't help but give an admiring look of his own, his eyes having traveled down to stare at her hands as they caressed the small web and smooth feathers. Feeling her gaze shift to him, he looked back up to her still shining, moonlit face and now shimmering eyes , a blush creeping back along his cheeks that he could feel reaching to the tips of his ears.

She glanced back down at the dreamcatcher, a blush tinting her face as well. Then her smile began to falter. "She sent this to me. I just got it today. Before tonight…I have been getting a lot of nightmares. About Amon…about Tarrlok…I wrote to her after word had been sent to her already. I'm sure she must have been so worried already from all the things that have been happening. But with everything going on with this war, the only thing I got from her when she sent this was a note that said 'Sweet dreams'…"

Mako's smile had fallen along with hers as she spoke. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. There had been some word going around that equalists had been intercepting some of the cities mail in order to gain information. People have been warned to write as little personal messages as possible, especially those sent to the Air Temple and the City Council. It tore Korra up not being able to know that her parents were alright, how they were doing, how they missed her like she missed them. It showed in the painful expression on her face.

"Korra…" Mako brought his hand up and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, trying his best to comfort her.

"It's not even close to being the same," Korra continued, her pain still evident in her voice and expression, "but trust me when I say, I know what it's like not having your parents around."

Mako's brows knitted together , confusion and great concern in his eyes. "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, remembering when Korra had mentioned she always had people taking care of her. Surely her parents were a part of that?

"Ever since I was discovered as the Avatar…The Order of the White Lotus kept me in a compound some miles away from my village, to fulfill my Avatar training." Her tone changed to a slightly aggressive one as she turned her head to face the floor in front of her. "But I know why I was really there. So they could keep me out of trouble. I know they were just trying to keep me safe but… I hated being stuck there my whole life. I barely ever got to see my parents. And I never really had the chance to make any real friends my own age…" She paused for a long moment and Mako gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. And then she looked back up at him with that same serene smile she had as she slept just moments earlier but now gave off a hopeful, joyful quality and spoke again. "That is, until I met you guys."

Mako couldn't help but smile back, hers being as infectious as they were. His eyes gave off the same look he gave her when they thought they were alone, forgetting the people around them.

"Meeting you and Bolin…was probably the best thing that ever happened to me." Her smile grew even wider and warmer, "Even though we've had so many bumps in the road and all the things that have happened from this war, I wouldn't take any of it back." Mako's eyes widened as he looked at her, surprised by her words as her face just seemed to get even more amiable. "There is no way I would rather have it than to have you by my side, fighting with me."

That's when he saw it. There it was, plain as day. The thing that he saw in her that he couldn't quite place. Passion. Why had it taken him this long to see it? The way she talked about her home and her family. Her unwillingness to give up. The faith she had in the people around her. Him. Looking into her oceanic orbs, Mako knew. It was them. It was always supposed to be them, together. All of his worries seemed to melt away as he looked into her eyes. And now, before it's too late, before he lost his chance and forever regret not telling her the truth, he had to tell her, show her how he really felt.

"Would you listen to me going on and on? I'll stop talking n—" She didn't get to finish as Mako suddenly inched himself closer and leant toward her just centimeters away from her lips, not hearing a word she just said. He felt her warm breath against his lips as she started to protest, "Mako…W-what are you d—"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he cut her off. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking the now fading scar on her cheek which he blamed himself for countless times, then closed the distance between them. This kiss was much deeper and with ten-fold the passion of their first one those many weeks ago. All thought of what he previously feared were gone. Right now, nothing else mattered but the girl in front of him.

Before either of them knew it, she was laying back down as he hovered above her, resting on his knees and elbows. The dreamcatcher which Korra had held in her hand had fallen somewhere on the floor. Mako's mind slowly clouded over, his lips never leaving hers as he brought his hands to her waist, nimble fingers snaking down to the hem of her top and started to pull at it. His lips traveled down to her chin and down her neck slowly pulling her shirt up. He managed to pull it up to her waist until, "M-Mako…" she let out in strained whimper.

Then he stopped, his senses coming back to him. He looked down at Korra and couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked, a first for her. A look of guilt crossed his features and looked at her apologetically, "I-I'm sorry. I'm getting carried away. I'll stop if you wan—"

"No…I…"she began, biting her now swollen bottom lip, her face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "I'm just…nervous"

Mako's face softened as reached up to stroke her bangs away from her face the same way he did when he found her and carried her to safety. "It's ok. So am I," he confessed.

"You mean…you and Asami never—?"

"No." He answered, shaking his head

"Never?"

"Never," he reassured her sincerely. "I…I love _you_"

And that's all it took. Korra brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and smashed her lips against his, raking her fingers through his hair. And that was all the encouragement Mako needed, bringing his hands back to the hem of her shirt and pulled it the rest of the way up, Korra lifting her arms up to take off the offending garment. Throwing it to the side, Mako took a moment to lift himself up to look at her. She lay there panting with nothing but her chest bindings covering her upper half. She looked so radiant already, Mako had no idea how he would be able to handle himself once she was completely bare to him.

Then his eyes landed on the scars on her arms and her left hip. He brought his lips down to kiss them. First the ones on her right arm, then her left, then softly caressing the one on her hip with his thumb, looking at them with deep contempt. Korra brought her hand up to cup his cheek and gave him that sincere smile again, her eyes telling him that she's alright, that it's not his fault. That she's safe because of him.

He brought himself back down and started another passionate lip-lock, his hands traveling back up her waist and hooking his hands to the back of her chest bindings and began to unwrap them. Removing the last bit of cloth from her chest, Mako's lips moved down to kiss the hollow of her neck and down to her clavicle, sucking and biting down on the skin to leave his mark, Korra giving a keening moan. He threw her bindings to the floor alongside her top and brought his hands up to cup her soft breasts, feeling her hardened peaks under his palms. Mako traced his tongue down in between her breasts, lazily making his way up to her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub. She took a sharp breath in and whimpered from his ministrations, arching her back and pressing his face closer, her hands still gripping the back of his head and tugging at fistfuls of hair. Mako grunted and moved over to her right breast to give it the same attentions while he tweaked the left with his adept fingers.

Mako wanted to explore more of her, feel more of her skin. Taking his mouth from her perfectly pert nipple, he made a slick path of saliva down her abdomen and deftly traced circles around her naval with his tongue, his hands made their way to outer thighs and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants. Korra, who got so lost in the sensations Mako was giving her, stopped and noticed how…dressed he still was. "Wait a minute," she interrupted his happy trail and grabbed his collar to bring him closer to reach the fasteners of his jacket. She vigilantly undid them and pulled the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it away and just as swiftly, and carefully, removed his scarf and dropped it in a light heap on the floor next to her.

Mako smirked as she kept at it, not wanting to stop until she had taken every piece of clothing off of him. He tentatively stopped her hand as they grabbed and began to pull his tank top off. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear and softly biting her earlobe as she tried to bite back a moan. "Leave everything to me," he whispered seductively in her ear. And he meant everything. This was the girl he would make love to tonight and he was not going to let her lift another finger.

She pouted, not liking to not be in control and he chuckled, thinking about how adorable he secretly thought her when she pouted. He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head, tossing it along with the other long forgotten garments. He came back down and captured her pouted lips with his, her expression quickly melting away and he lightly pressed his body against hers, the bulge in his pants prominent against her thigh. Korra gave a mischievous smirk and bucked up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned and snapped his eyes to her, "Hey!" he whispered hoarsely. He gave her an adamant look as he gently pushed her hips away from his.

She pouted again and then gave him a look of defeat, giving into his actions. There was no use fighting him. This was the man she loved and if this is what he wanted, she would no longer fuss. He shifted himself back down to her abdomen and left a trail of hot kisses down the line he traced with his tongue just moments ago, once again, hooking his thumbs in her waistband, eagerly pulling her pants down. All that remained were her under wrappings and Mako drank her in once again, his eyes trailing down her smooth and toned legs. He ran his hands up her thighs agonizingly slow, squeezing them while nipping at the skin just above the waistline of her undergarments, making Korra pant harder, her breaths becoming even shorter, wanting more than anything for that warmth to touch hers. He sure was taking his time and it drove her insane. The throbbing in her abdomen grew even stronger with every second that passed, feeling wetness between her legs.

After much torturing and teasing from the tenacious firebender, He brought his fingers the edges of her under wraps and pulled them down. She could feel his hot breath making its way over her sensitive flesh and she gasped, trying to bring herself closer, but Mako's strong hands kept her pinned down. She whined wantonly, desperate for that contact from the amber-eyed man staring down at her womanhood.

It was becoming an addiction for Mako. He couldn't help but gape at her beauty as he looked over her now completely naked form. He had been ignoring the strain against his pants for the longest time but it would have to wait even longer. He was going to make sure Korra got the most pleasure out of both of them. Looking up into her half-lidded eyes, he returned her fervor with his own with twice the intensity and complete love that he held for her. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he parted her legs wider and brought his lips to kiss her inner thigh, making his way closer and closer to her desired destination.

His tongue peaked out and gave a lingering lick along her slit. A soft moan escaped her lips before he continued tasting her slick folds, teasingly pushing against her opening. She gave another throaty moan and whimpered as he lapped at her in long strokes. He then brought his skilled tongue up to her bundle of nerves and suckled at it fervently. Korra almost let out a scream but bit down on her lip to stop herself, struggling to keep her voice down so the guards outside wouldn't hear. Mako didn't stop though, continuing his attentions on her clit and she arched her back once more, letting out strangled moans between her clenched teeth. She could feel the pressure building up as Mako's tongue kept flicking vigorously but lightly, sending her into euphoria. And then she felt it like a tidal wave against her body as she climaxed. She clenched her eyes shut, arching her back even higher as her body wracked and spasmed uncontrollably.

As she rode out the last waves of her first orgasm, she slowed her breathing and opened her eyes to meet the smoldering gaze of her lover, his face hovering above hers. He covered her lips with his once again and held her close to him in a long, passionate embrace. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her. He wanted to do his best to sooth her, convey to her that he will be there to comfort her in any way he possibly could through the pain.

Giving Korra one last kiss on the cheek, he adjusted himself to remove his bottoms and underwear, hissing slightly from the emergence of his member into the cool air. Throwing the very last pieces of clothing with the rest of the scattered garments, Mako aligned himself at her entrance. He peered into Korra's eyes once more and bent down to capture her lips and giving her soft pecks here and there. He groaned softly, clenching his eyes shut and Korra gasped as his tip rubbed against her wetness but he refrained from going any further until she gave her permission to continue. He opened his eyes to look into her shimmering orbs that bore into him through her half-lidded gaze. "You ready?", he asked, caressing her cheek lovingly. She nodded.

Mako gently pushed himself forward, his tip slowly being encased by her tightness. He grunted and tried to hold himself back from plunging the rest of his cock inside her. He gripped her thighs for better leverage and pushed himself further, her pain becoming evident as her eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted, holding back a scream. He brought one hand up to cradle her face as he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, each of her cheeks and then her lips, holding her lithely in his grip. Continuing to go further and further into her, Mako bit down hard on his lip. She was so tight it was unbearable. And when he hit her final barrier, He pressed his lips firmly onto hers as he pulled back then thrust back in hard, her scream muffled into his mouth. He was now completely sheathed inside her warmth and it took all his will power to not pound his cock wildly into her. He would patiently wait until she adjusted.

Until what seemed like forever, she finally spoke. "I'm fine…please…move…" She didn't have to tell him twice. Slowly at first, her moans encouraging him to pick up his pace as her pain morphed into pleasure. This feeling of fullness overwhelmed her so greatly that she began to meet him thrust for thrust, enticing him to plunge deeper, harder, faster. "Mako..." she whispered throatily. The way his name sounded coming from her lips like music to his ears, only fueling the fires causing a rather loud moan to come from his own mouth.

He was starting to get close. He slowed himself down which earned a whine from the girl beneath him, moving her hips against him to regain their initial speed. He stilled her hips and she pouted at him again, giving a more irritated groan from stopping. Smirking, he pumped slowly, agonizingly so, back into her. He wanted to savor this for as long as he possibly could, loving the way her hot, tight pussy felt around his hard and equally hot member.

He gradually picked up speed as Korra tightened more and more around him. Soon, all that could be heard between their moans was the sound of skin hitting skin, his thighs slapping against hers in syncopated rhythm . Mako could tell she was getting close and he was going to make sure it felt even better than her first just several minutes ago. He brought his hand between their bodies, rubbing his thumb against her hardened nub and she began to cry out in ecstasy, uncaring of whether the guards outside had heard. Her insides pulsed around his cock and he groaned. She arched her back, and pushed her hips against his hand and pushing his cock deeper into her. She gave one last throaty cry, "Mako!—" And then she saw white behind her tightly closed eyelids as she came, hard.

"Uhn—K-Korra!" Mako grunted harshly, feeling her wet, tight hole like an iron vice encasing him. He pulled out and spilled his seed all over her stomach. Then he collapsed lightly on top of her, pulling the covers over both of them. His trailed feathery kisses from her shoulder to her neck until they reached her lips, a light coating a sweat on her face as he stroked her bangs back once again, where they stuck to her forehead. He looked back into her bright aqua eyes, drowning in them like they were the ocean themselves and not wanting to have anyone to pull him from the water.

After staring at one another for was seemed like eons, Korra's eyes began to droop closed, drifting off. She mumbled an incoherent phrase before finally falling asleep, it sounded something like "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up."

Mako smirked, pinching himself lightly, proving he was indeed awake and that what had happened was real, which reminded him. He reached carefully over Korra and picked up the dreamcatcher that had fallen on the floor and hung it back on the hook it had hung from on the wall.

Looking back at Korra, he smiled crawling back under the covers and pulling her body next to his, holding her in his arms. He drifted into sleep not long after and had the most peaceful, restful sleep he'd ever had in almost a decade. Maybe it was the dreamcatcher hanging above their heads, but Mako didn't think so. It was the girl next to him. Korra was his dreamcatcher and he would never leave her side ever again.

* * *

Cheesy ending is cheesy. R&R please! 3


End file.
